1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel injection control apparatus for controlling fuel injection valves electronically and having a valve open time on which the amount of fuel injected depends, or more in particular to a fuel injection control apparatus for supplying fuel to a combustion chamber through two fuel injection valves depending on the rate at which the amount of fuel supplied to the combustion chamber is increased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a conventional method for fuel control in which fuel is supplied by way of a couple of fuel injection valves or one of them provided for a combustion chamber in accordance with the engine operating conditions. The rotary engine is one of examples employing such a method.
In supplying fuel to a couple of combustion chambers each through a couple of fuel injection valves, it is necessary to produce independent valve opening signals to the respective injection valves. Also, the total amount of fuel supplied by way of these injection valves must coincide with a predetermined value. There is a need for overall control of the decision as to whether fuel injection should be effected through one or a couple of fuel injection valves and the valve open time of each injection valve on the basis of the decision.